Michael did 23 sit-ups in the morning. William did 15 sit-ups at night. How many more sit-ups did Michael do than William?
Explanation: Find the difference between Michael's sit-ups and William's sit-ups. The difference is $23 - 15$ sit-ups. $23 - 15 = 8$.